Good Luck Gray!
by MAT23LUV
Summary: What happens when Juvia starts dating? What is this strange emotion Gray is feeling? And what happens when the guild is attacked? It's my first try, but please review!


"Hey Gray," the ice mage looked up from his drink to see a blonde walking towards him, her brow furrowed, "Hey Lucy," he said. She didn't return his smile though.

"What's wrong?" "Err, this might not be the best question to ask but you should know of all people, where's Juvia?" Gray rolled his eyes at the mention of his annoying personal stalker, nonetheless he glanced left and right, even up and down, and to his astonishment, the water-manipulating mage wasn't hanging around him, for once. He did however notice he was down to his pants and reminded himself to find his shirt later.

"Oh Juvia," said Mira Jane, "she told me yesterday. She…" Then Mira Jane winked at Lucy, "Don't you know Lucy? I thought I told you and Levy this morning."

Gray looked incredulously at the now smiling blonde, "Yes, but I thought maybe this guy should know since it does involve him, partially anyway." She winked back. Just then, the pink-haired dragon slayer appeared and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, Lucy of course. I mean, duh of course I ship NaLu. He smirked at his life-long rival, "So ice princess still hasn't found out, huh?"

"Hey, what is going on with Juvia that I don't know about?" He brought his fist down on the table, his annoyance getting the better of him making Natsu and Lucy burst out laughing. Mira Jane's grin grew and lowering her voice, "Juvia is free of your control Gray." "What does that even mean," he muttered as he took a long swig of his drink. "Juvia has a date."

The beer previously in Gray's mouth flew past Mira Jane (luckily) and he started choking on his own spit for a few seconds as the other 3 clutched their sides, aching with laughter. Slowly, they settled down and Gray stared at the blonde Celestial Spirit Mage who still, like the other two, had a huge smug grin plastered on their faces. "Seriously," his head whipped back and forth between the two ladies, ignoring Natsu, "Juvia. The Juvia has a date with an actual dude who I pray I do not know." "Well," the blonde grinned, "I wouldn't say you don't know him…"

"It's Lyon, isn't it?! That frosty, big-mouthed," "No Gray, it isn't Lyon, in fact it's an old friend of yours."

As if on cue, a man in a suit appeared and plopped down onto the seat beside Gray. "Come on Lucy, don't go around calling me an 'old friend' like I'm dead or something."

Gray looked from Lucy to Loki, to Mira Jane to Natsu to Lucy to Loki to Lucy and then, "WHAT?!"

"How selfish Gray, keeping Juvia all to yourself, she's actually really sweet"

Gray couldn't stop staring at Loki in disbelief until finally, "Juvia…is dating Loki?" "Yes, I am seeing Juvia. Why? Is there a problem?"

"W-what, n-no no problem at all, I-I mean," Gray was stuttering.

And the other 3 all burst out into peals of laughter, with Loki just grinning at Gray and Gray himself just trying his best to grasp at the situation.

ONE WEEK LATER

The entire guild was buzzing with excitement: Loki and Juvia were currently the hottest topic for gossip at the moment.

According to Mira Jane, they had been on 3 dates so far in that one week and even though Juvia mainly just spoke to the usual 5 meaning: Erza, Lucy, Levy, Lisanna and Cana, the entire guild knew about them dating, but the juicier details stuck within the ladies group.

Meanwhile, Gray was at home banging his head against the wall, tossing and turning in his bed, pacing around and then banging his head around some more. He knew what he was feeling, he may be a bit dumb but he wasn't like Natsu, who wasn't even aware of his feelings for Lucy until about a month ago. He was just in denial.

"This isn't jealousy, there is no way I am jealous of Loki, and Juvia can do whatever she wants, with whoever she wants. I'm just not used to her not constantly following me and baking me those delicious breads and looking at me with those adorable blue eyes and those curls. Wait, wait. WHAT AM I SAYING?!" And despite banging his head against the wall until a crack appeared he couldn't get that stupid little voice in his head to shut up. 'Anything she wants? With whomever she wants? Really Gray, is that really what you want? Baking you delicious bread? Blue eyes and curls which we both know you secretly find so adorable?' The voice whispered.

"Argh, what is wrong with me!" He threw himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow.

THAT NIGHT

Two minor dark guilds with a grudge had banded together against Fairy Tail with a simple objective: burn down the guild, kill anyone who gets in the way.

They had attacked in the early evening and now it was near midnight, although the powerful guild had managed to drive them back, the mages were tiring.

Somewhere in the middle of the fighting, Gray was fighting back to back with Juvia. Just a few minutes ago, Lucy and Natsu had been with them but Lucy got blown away and after getting her to safety, Natsu had leaped off to find whoever had knocked her unconscious.

"So, you and Loki going steady?" he knew that this wasn't exactly smart timing but he hadn't got the chance to speak with her before.

Juvia rolled her eyes yes JUVIA ROLLED HER EYES…AT GRAY!

"Yes, Juvia and Loki are, why?" She ducked and threw a jet of water at the mage behind Gray as he leaped over her and froze the magic balls of fire coming at her. They worked well together, and Gray enjoyed being able to talk to her without any comment from his annoying guild mates.

He gritted his teeth, "No reason, but…!"

He was cut off because a HUGE spiked wooden ball came at him and used his ice hammer to bat it back to wherever it had come from.

"But what, oh is Gray-sama jealous? Juvia finds this funny," and she giggled. Gray feeling annoyed, still couldn't help but notice how cute her giggle was.

"No, I'm not in fact I'm. WOAH," he turned to find a knife coming at him. 'Too close to dodge, too fast to deflect!' he thought.

He shut his eyes in preparation for the pain, but he never felt it instead he smelled shampoo and opened his eyes…and gasped. A blur of blue passed him and we caught it before blindly throwing an ice blade at the direction the knife had come from.

She was gasping in his arms, her eyes wide and her body shaking. Her breath quickening, and he knew it wasn't because of him holding her.

"Juvia," he cried and watched helplessly as she lost consciousness in his arms. He felt the anger and magic building up inside him. And with a bloodthirsty, horrifying nearly feral cry, he released a huge amount of magic. Everyone turned their heads to see them and their eyes all widened at the sight of their bleeding friend. Then, they saw Gray's eyes and did the only thing they could, shield themselves. Because the next second, releasing a colossal amount of magic power Gray froze every enemy in their place. Before collapsing from exhaustion beside his loved one they looked like a dying couple. Then, Wendy rushed to them and yelled "Polyrusica, someone get her quick! The knife was poisoned and she's dying! Hurry!"

SKIP

Gray sat trembling by Juvia's bed, holding her lifeless hand in his, tears hit the floor and this time, he didn't fight them.

He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and saw some brown hair touch his bare shoulder as his old friend leaned down.

"I loved her, I didn't know I did. But I loved her, and I never got the chance to say I did," he sobbed.

"Gray I," Cana sighed, "sometimes you have to lose someone first to realize how much they mean to you and that you love them." And with that, she stood up and left leaving Gray biting down on his lip in regret. Finally, he looked up at the peaceful looking woman who had died for him and couldn't stop himself.

He jumped up and launched himself at her, bringing his lips onto hers tasting his salty tears. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, "Juvia I love you."

He began to get up but stopped when he thought, from the corner of her eye, 'Did she just move?' It happened again! 'She did!'

He rushed to her side, shaking her ever so slightly. "Juvia, Juvia!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked at him, "G-Gray-sama?"

He grinned and kissed her again. "Gray-sama?!" She stared at him and then smiled, "Finally, Juvia was getting tired of waiting for you. Wow this is just like a fairy tale! Mira Jane told me you would get jealous if I dated Loki, oh Gray-sama was always dumb in a cute way." And then, before he could complain with she pulled him down and kissed him again.

There you have it, a fairy tale in fairy tail.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if it wasn't satisfactory but this was my first story on this website and I hope you like it. Please review! Thank you so much for reading. :) **


End file.
